Angus T. Jones
NOTE: All information for this page comes from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Angus_T._Jones . Angus Turner Jones (born October 8, 1993) is an American actor. He is best known for playing Jake Harper in the hit CBS sitcom Two and a Half Men, for which he has won two Young Artist and a TV Land Award. Life and career Jones was born in Austin, Texas. In addition to Two and a Half Men, Jones has had supporting movie roles in such films as See Spot Run, The Rookie, Bringing Down the House, George of the Jungle 2, and The Christmas Blessing. In 2010, Jones became the highest paid child star in television at the age of 17 when his new contract with Two and a Half Men guaranteed him $7.8 million over the next two seasons, amounting to $300,000 for each of the 26 episodes.[1][2][3] At the annual PaleyFest held in Los Angeles, California, in 2012, Jones said he was uncomfortable with taking on his new, more grown-up storylines on Two and a Half Men. He described it as an awkwardness about doing the "adult thing" while not an adult. The final episode of season 9 shows Jake graduating from high school and joining the Army.[4] Controversy In November 2012, Jones made statements critical of Two and a Half Men. He said he was a "paid hypocrite" because his religious beliefs conflicted with his job as an actor in expressing the show's adult themes.[5] In October 2012, Jones described his path to a new faith in detail during an interview with Seventh-day Adventist-sponsored Voice of Prophecy radio program.[6] In November, his views gained the attention of the media after Jones appeared in a video posted on the YouTube channel of ForeRunner Chronicles, an independent ministry run by Christopher Hudson.[7] On November 27, the Seventh-day Adventist Church in North America released a statement indicating that the Forerunner Chronicles is not associated with the Adventist Church and that Hudson is not an ordained Seventh-day Adventist pastor.[8] Jones said he had been baptized and no longer wanted to appear on Two and a Half Men, calling the show "filth" and saying it conflicted with his religious views. Jones issued a statement the next day clarifying his position.[9] Producers for the show said he wasn't expected back on the set until 2013, as his character does not appear in the last few episodes of the current season.[10] Charity work On June 7, 2008, Jones joined other stars including Dakota Fanning, Cuba Gooding Jr., Val Kilmer, and former Bringing Down the House co-star Kimberly J. Brown, in lending their support to the First Star Organization to help abused and neglected children.[11] In August 2008, Jones joined other stars such as Madeline Zima, Thom Barry, and Brandon Barash at the annual "Rock 'N Roll Fantasy Camp."[12] On October 4, 2008, Jones joined Miranda Cosgrove, Meaghan Jette Martin, Ray Liotta, Selena Gomez, and Shailene Woodley to attend the Variety's Power of Youth benefit for St. Jude Children's Research Hospital in Memphis, Tennessee.[13] In October 2009, Two and a Half Men co-star Jon Cryer presented Jones with the award for the Rising Star of 2009 at the Big Brothers Big Sisters Rising Star Gala.[14] Jones also supports the anti-bullying alliance Be A Star co-founded by The Creative Coalition and WWE. The mission of Be A Star is to ensure a positive and equitable social environment for everyone regardless of age, race, religion, or sexual orientation through grassroots efforts beginning with education and awareness. Category:Cast